And Your Slow Shaking Fingertips
by prouvaires
Summary: .:another drabble challenge response:. Mitchie's not sure that the moment you go on stage for the first time in front of two thousand people is the right moment to realise you're in love with your boyfriend's best friend.


**108. "And your slow shaking fingertips show that you're scared like me so, let's pretend we're alone."**

~x~

There was a connection the minute they walked up onto that stage. A deep connection, that sparked like electricity between their tense bodies. Their gazes locked, two sets of brown eyes stuck to each other.

But then there was a roar as two thousand people greeted Connect 3 and their new opening act, Mitchie Torres.

It should have been the proudest, happiest moment of Mitchie's life, striding out onto that stage with her new boyfriend. Instead she was shaking all over, the intensity of Nate's stare making her tremble in amazement. She mastered the feeling, putting on her best smile, and moved to loop an arm around Shane's waist as he introduced her to the crowd.

She was brilliantly aware of Nate standing to one side of her, to the heat coming off his body, to his slow, regular breathing as he also fought to regain control.

"So, ladies and gentlemen, let's hear you all give it up for Mitchie Torres!"

Shane grinned down at her, his eyes aglow with pride and love. She smiled nervously back, and then moved to the middle of the stage. The music started up all around her, and she closed her eyes to prepare. To her surprise, singing in front of two thousand people was almost as easy as singing in front of the members of Camp Rock.

"_I've always been the kind of girl_

_That hid my face,_

_Too afraid to show the world,_

_What I've got to say,"_

The crowd didn't stop screaming or yelling once, and Mitchie found herself getting more into it, forgetting for three delicious minutes about how her heart and stomach fluttered whenever she met Nate's eyes, how her whole body ached for him when she lay with Shane, how she hated herself for being so weak and falling for her boyfriend's best friend.

Then the song ended, and the reality came crashing back. Her next song was her favourite, but Connect 3 intended to perform it with her. For one verse in the middle of the song, she would sing with Nate; and the words of the song were words of love and desperation.

Jason and Nate struck the first chords on their guitar, and she came in strongly, trying so hard to forget her feelings and just live the music.

"_When you're close to tears remember,_

_Some day it'll all be over,_

_One day we're gonna get so high._

_Though it's darker than December,_

_Once ahead it's a different colour,_

_One day we're gonna get so high."_

Shane sang the first verse along with her, and she felt the song running through her, so she smiled up at him as they sang and remembered why she had fallen for him in the first place as his eyes sparkled with warmth and amusement.

Then the chorus came, and she turned to Nate.

"_At the end of the day,_

_Remember the way we stayed so close to the edge,_

_But remember it was me and you._

'_Cause we are gonna be forever you and me,_

_And always keep it flying high _

_In the sky of love."_

As their eyes interlocked again, the shaking began. The words fell out of her mouth as she sang, never feeling more alive than in that moment, as their voices wove around each other and their hearts pounded in an erratic, terrified, overjoyed rhythm. They moved closer, and Nate could see that she was shaking. He was trembling too, his heart thudding inside his chest as the words of the song spoke for him.

A half-smile twisted the corner of his mouth as he watched her hands shake.

When the lyrics paused for an instrumental, they were so close together that he could lean and whisper in her ear.

"And your slow shaking fingertips show that you're scared like me, so let's pretend we're alone," he murmured, and she gazed up at him with wide eyes, the hint of a smile gracing her features.

The music rose again, and they both threw their hearts and souls into the song, pretending like they were the only ones there. Mitchie neither thought nor cared about how she would explain that to Shane after the show.

All she could feel was Nate. Nate and the music. They rushed through her veins, pumping adrenaline through her, raising her above the world.

Nate and the music. It was all she needed.

~x~

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock. Neither do I own the song 'High' by the Lighthouse Family, or 'This Is Me' by Demi Lovato and Joe Jonas.**

**I'm sorry about the random pairing, I'm going through an 'alternate pairings' phase. It should pass soon enough.**


End file.
